lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hundred Dollar Bill
'Intro' Hundred Dollar Bill is an unreleased song that leaked around the time of Born to Die's release. It is believed to be a cut song from that album. Two versions of the song exist, a mastered version and a demo, as well as an instrumental. Live recordings also exist. 'Music Video' See article Music Videos. 'Lyrics' (Twenty of 'em wrapped up tight in silk) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Jimmy pulls up in his blue Chevy Nova I have been dying for him to come over I’m in my party dress He say, you such a mess I am the New Jersey Dance Queen He is the Gangster Action King He knows that I be selling the body My man the best 'Cause he knows what’s up He knows it’s a big bad world Knows that I’m a good girl He understands the sale of self ('Cause cash comes quick when looks can kill) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill (Eh ah) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill (Twenty of 'em wrapped up tight in silk) J. is a romantic roller coaster He don’t do anything he supposed to I like 'em tough and mean Jim is the worst that I've ever seen I am the trailer park darling He is the one-time come-back king He knows that I be Looking to die He says baby pay Respect to the high He knows it’s a big bad world knows that I’m a good girl He understands the sale of self 'Cause cash comes quick when looks can (kill) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill (Twenty of 'em wrapped up tight in silk) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill (Twenty of 'em wrapped up tight in silk) Eh yeah yay Eh yeah ah Ah ah ah Yay yeah ah I like your ultra-violent swing I like it when you treat me mean You turn my mood from black to blue, woo I like your ultra-violent swing I like it when you treat me mean You turn my mood from black to blue, woo (Yeah ah yay) (Twenty of 'em wrapped up tight in) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill (Yeah ah yay) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill (Twenty of 'em wrapped up tight in silk) Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill (I need your love, I need your love ah) Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Hundred dollar bill, hundred dollar bill (I need your love, I need your love....yeah) Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill Nothing more gorgeous than a hundred dollar bill (Oh, oh, whoo) (Oooo oo oo oo) (Ehhah yiyayeah.)